Mechanisms that transfer rotary motion from an input shaft to an output shaft normally require gear lobes associated with each shaft and, consequently, include the disadvantages associated with the use of gears in general. Such disadvantages include lubrication requirements as well as fixed speed reduction capabilities. Further, there is a substantial amount of energy loss due to friction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanism for transmitting rotary motion from an input shaft to an output shaft, at an angle which may be fixed or varied, and which further provides a speed reduction between the input shaft and the output shaft, all without the employment of gears or the reliance upon friction to transfer rotational movement from the input shaft to the output shaft.